It's Love
by ChristinaWolff11
Summary: Love will overcome all evil. Trigon prepares to take over the world again but he needs Raven. Raven's half brothers question their sister's power. Robin looses his cool when Slade reappears to terrorize the city. Starfire's dark side is revealed. Beast Boy and the Beast will stand by his mate even if it means to cause chaos. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Where I come from you can legally drink when you reach the age of 18. So bare with me.

*Me clears my throat*: Starfire if you please?

Starfire: Oh yes. Friend Christina does not own the Teen Titans or any of the Characters. She also claims that if you want to sue her you will only receive two hats and the paper of the toilet.

Me: Thank you Starfire. Will you please go and prepare the dish of rejection for the readers who won't Rate and Review. And Cyborg?

Cyborg: Yo?

Me: Will you please prepare some of your booyah waffles and cookies. I'll get the milk. Robin go get the door. Raven put that book down and help me pour the glasses. And Beast Boy if you please, take care of the entertainment?

Chapter 1: Garfield's 18

"Ah. If it isn't my lovely assistant; Raven. No won't you be a dear and assist me with my grand finally?" Jumbo Mumbo said as Raven appeared before him. "The only thing I'll assist you with is to ditch your apologetic performance in jail." Before she chanted her mantra and tossed a car at him.

Mumbo zapped the car with his wand turning the approaching car to roses' falling around him. "Thank you! Thank you. You are too kind." He said as bowed with the roses around him.

A green lion launched at one of the oversized gloved henchmen and tearing it apart. Beast Boy returned into his human form. "You can't tame this alpha, dude." He said and then changed into a wolf charging at the blue magician.

Starfire fly up in the sky and aimed at Mumbo shooting star bolts left and right. "The fancy light shows are pretty but they are not as colorful enough." And Mumbo shoot out rainbow fabric that tied her up. Robin rushed to her side to help.

Thanks to Starfire's distraction the green wolf pinned the magician to the ground and this caused Mumbo to lose his grip on his wand. The wand hit the ground and cast its last spell heading straight for Raven.

Cyborg ran to Mumbo and Beast Boy to cuff Mumbo. "Man, how do you keep getting out jail?" Cyborg whined. "You kids just can't take it of me being in the spot light." Mumbo retorted.

"Friend Raven your attire seems different." Starfire said in confusion. Everyone's eyes turned to the dark heroine. Beast Boy gave wolf whistle "Wow. And I never took you as a play boy bunny but dude!" He said as he marveled her.

Raven looked at her self. She had a tight corset on pressing her breast up showing of too much cleavage. Her normal leotard had a fluffy white bunny tail on, her long sleeves were absent and she wore fishnets on her legs. She had black pumps and her clock was no longer there. She gave a disgusted growl and walked up to the wand and crushed it underneath her pumps.

As soon as the wand broke her attire returned to normal much to Beast Boy's dismay. "Idiots with magic." Raven hissed and she shut Beast Boy's mouth as she walked passed him.

As the police came to pick Mumbo Jumbo up Robin gave his report and the team was caught by news reporter.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy you're voted number one of the "Superhero's Hottest Men". How does that make you feel?" The eager blond reporter asked while practically throwing herself at the green teen. "Well, I'm feeling pretty good baby." Beast Boy gave her wink and saw Raven rolling her eyes at him.

"Yes I believe so. I heard that today's your 18th birthday making you the youngest of the "Superhero's Hottest Men" as well. That is quite an achievement." The flirty reporter commented. "So Titans? Who will be your partners for the City's 4th of July ball this year?" she asked.

Beast Boy seemed shocked at the moment. "Wow, haven't thought about that one yet." Was his only reply to the subject. She moved the microphone to Cyborg. "I'll see haven't asked the lady yet but ya all wish me luck." He said.

"Boyfriend Robin and I shall attend the ball of July together." Starfire happily said as she waved to the camera. The camera moved to remaining team member. Raven.

"Are we done here?" Raven retorted. The reporter awkwardly returned the microphone. "Well that's all. I guess that gives the singles two more months to prepare themselves for the annual ball." The reporter finished.

"Wow! Thank you dude! How did you get it?" Beast boy shouted as he held his new Zombie Slayer 7: Armageddon console game in his hands. "I got mah ways, grass stain." Cyborg said as he ruffled Beast Boy's hair.

"My turn of the giving!" Starfire sang as she flew up to the birthday _dude _and hugged him then handed him his gift. Beast boy opened the box and revealed the entire collection of "Wicked Scary".

"Awesome Star! We're definitely watching this again!" Beast boy jumped in front of Raven and flashing the movies before of her. "I'll rather send you to an inter-dimensional hell bound world. If you want." She said as she gave him a cold expression.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously and thanked Starfire again. Robin handed his gift to the green hero. It was a encyclopedia of mythology animals. "I guessed we can try and see if you can transform into some of them." Robin said. "Uhm thanks Dick. I guess." Beast Boy mumbled the last part.

"Here, seeing that you're not a boy anymore. You should consider a new alias." Raven handed him a flat rectangular box. Beast Boy tears the neatly covered paper and opened the box. He pulled out a red and white costume. The top had a white diamond shape in the front and back. There was white lines down the sides to the abdominal connecting the broad white 'v' in the front. The pants were entirely red. With custom made red and white sneakers.

"If you like it I can order more for incase this one tears." Raven said. She was only met with silence. Just when she wanted to speak again she was cut off by a big hug. "This is fantastic. I love it! Thanks Rae." He said as he hugged her longer. Raven tears her away from him. "Just because it's your birthday I'll let the hug and nick name slide.

"Thank you so much guys. I guess Beast Boy has out grown the boy so my new name will be… Cy drum roll please." Beast Boy waited for Cyborg to play a classical drum roll from his right forearm. Beast Boy took a deep breath and fixed his invisible tie. Just as he wanted to announce his new name, "And Beast _Man_ is not an option." Raven interrupted him deadpan.

Beast Boy's face dropped and Cyborg played animated toilet flush sound. Earning a glare from Beast Boy. Robin laughed and Starfire had a quizzical look on her face. "I do not understand what is the joke of the flush of the toilet, boyfriend Robin." Starfire asked. "Hehe, it means that Beast Boy's idea of a new name went down the drain." Robin explained to Starfire. "But-" Starfire was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Okay, okay. How about Animal Man?" He asked hopefully.

"Isn't there already a hero named that?" Cyborg questioned. Robin and Raven nodded their heads in agreement. "Animal Man II?" Beast Boy said as trying the words on for size. Raven raised her brow in a are-you-seriously-going-to-do-that fashion. "Uh I guess no." Beast Boy chuckled and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Why do friend Beast Boy pick a name that has to do of him to have the ability to change into other animals?" Starfire offered.

_'Hmm change into animals, change, change, change…'_ Beast Boy thought in his head over again. Then his eyes sparkled and he jumped up. "The Changeling!" He shouted. Everyone seemed to be pleased with this and nodded their head in approval. Just then the big screen flickered and several of split screens appeared on with titans all over the world. "Happy birthday Beast Boy!" They all shouted.

"Hey! Thanks dudes. Guess what from now on forward I am known as the Changeling! And I got a new suit." Changeling said as he showed them his new suit. All the other heroes mumbled and gave positive comments to the green man. After half an hour the others signed off.

"All right ya'll lets get ourselves cleaned up and then head out to P-A-R-T-Y!" Cyborg shouted. He handed all of them their holographic rings except for Robin. Everyone departed the common room to their quarters. The Changeling and Raven shared a bathroom, Robin and Starfire had theirs between their rooms. And Cyborg had one on his floor. The boys were smart enough that the girls does take longer to get ready so ladies first.

After the men went to get ready they were still done before the ladies. Cyborg (in Victor mode) wore holographic clothes; grey baggy pants with neon army spats and a white shirt with a slogan **'Monster trucks can't beat my engine'**. And black and white oversized sneakers.

Robin (in Richard or Dick mode only Kory can call him Richard.) had a black patched up leather jacked over a green shirt and dark blue jean with combat shoes, with black sunglasses.

The Changeling's (in Garfield mode.) skin was Caucasian and his hair was blond with green tips and his eyes were blue. He wore a grey pants with an open slick black pullover leather jacked over a purple shirt.

"Yo Gar, you look great. That ring really changes your look." Cyborg said as he took the console remote from Gar. "Thanks man. It was weird looking at myself in the mirror. You guys don't look so bad yourselves. I'm gonna get me something to drink you guys want something?" Gar asked as he got up and moved to the fridge.

"No thanks Gar. Yeah, I wonder what the girls looks like. Starfire forbidden me to see. So I just need wait and see. And Raven, well She likes keeping things to herself." Dick said and shrugged. The other men hummed in agreement when they heard water overflowing from behind them. The boy's jaws dropped when they turned around.

Starfire (in Kory mode) had long brown-red hair, green eyes and a supermodel tan. She wore shocking pink and green pumps with a short green skirt. And a pink corset laced with neon green. And big golden hoops. Only a supermodel could pull off that look. And surprising it fitted her good.

But… it wasn't Kory that stopped Gar from function normal but Raven.

Raven's hair was her normal long length but it was silk black with a tint of violet and her skin was still pale but not grey. Her eyes were crystal blue. Raven wore a skinny black jean with hand cuffs in a belt fashion in the front with black combat strapped up boots. Her entire abdominal was visible and she had a black fitting boob-tube. Thin spiked bangles on both wrists and skulls as hear earpieces.

"Take a picture it last longer." Raven stated sarcastically. The men were brought back to reality and that's just what Victor did. He took a picture. Raven was resting on her left leg with her hands crossed just under her chest. Kory blow a kiss to the camera.

"Looking good birthday boy just watch out for flies." Raven said and she closed his mouth for him and patted him on the head. Gar shook his head. "Hey, we all have names under cover you need one to." He manages to say in his daze.

Raven put her finger took her chin mimicking to think in deep thought. "Rachel Roth." She said plainly.

At the club.

Victor, Gar and Rachel drove in the under cover T-car. Dick and Kory ride the undercover R-Cycle. They arrived at the club 'Demons Den'.

"Demons Den?" Rachel read giving Victor a death glared. Victor chuckled nervously and flashed his V.I.P card and led the team in. Booming club music played in the placed. It was a big place but with all the people there made it feeling a bit tight spaced.

"Hey boss. Didn't expect to see you guys here, congratulations Gar you're legal eagle now." Wally said a he greeted Dick and slapped Gar on his back. "What does Wally mean by legal eagle?" Kory innocently asked. "It means you can now legally do all the things that you did since you were fourteen." Jennifer (a.k.a Jinx) explained for Kory.

"You guys look very familiar. Have we met?" Jennifer asked as she eyed Kory suspiciously. "Maybe, but I'm completely confidant that your face and skull boot have met not so many years ago." Rachel said from where she seated herself by the bar.

Jennifer's eyes went wide when she realized that the only one who ever kicked her with those boots was Raven. "You?" was all she manages to say. Rachel nodded her head with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Good to see that you have moved to the good side Jen. Now let's get this party started." Victor said as he tried to separate the two sorceresses. "Milady?" Wally said as he gave his hand to Kory but Dick quickly stole her away to the dance floor. Wally and Gar just shrugged and walked partner less to the dance floor.

Cyborg danced to the beat with two girls on his sides. On the left was strawberry-blond and on the right a sassy African American. "Hey what's your name?" Victor Shouted over the music to dark haired girl dressed in a yellow dress. "Haha, oh Sparky you don't recognize me?" The mysterious girl whined back playfully. Victor stopped dancing and stared at the familiar voice. "It's Karen." She said as she pulled Victor closer.

After a few songs the group got thirsty and walked over to Rachel at the Bar. "Hey Rae come on and dance with us." Gar said as stood next to her. "No." Rachel answered coldly. "Yo! Bartender! Can you help us over here?" Victor shouted. Garfield trapped Rachel between his arms and the counter. Making her blush slightly as she thought of his sweating body against her and his one arm pressing against her back and the other so close to her naked stomach.

"How about we go to floor while we wait for our drinks?" Gar seductively whispered to her. Rachel turned her head back to the bartender. "Gerald, get your ass over here!" She almost pleaded. And the bartender walked over. "What can I get you guys?" He asked with a debonair smile. "Yeah man. Get us eight Irish Car bombs and this boy over here a birthday combo." Victor said as he pulled out his wallet. The bartender placed an empty snail board in front of Gar and poured in different shooters in the holes and Jägermeister in the big hole and handed him a straw. "Last record was 15 seconds see if you can beat it." The bartender said and went to make the rest of the shoots.

"Come on Gar, I did it in 13 seconds on my 18th." Dick said as he slapped the poor misfortune guy on the back. His memory won't hold ten minutes after that. Gar took a deep breath and sucked the combo. The others cheered as they counted and he finished it in nine seconds flat. Rachel was impressed she holds up her shot in the air. "To Garfield!" 'Good luck with regaining your memory tomorrow.' She finished in her mind. Everyone cheered and downed their shots with Gar.

After that everything seemed out of place. Gar saw Wally and Jen dirty dancing and he gave a longing look to Rachel but she just shook her head with a blush. Kory and Dick disappeared throughout the night. Gar remembered something when he ended up in the wrong bathroom and saw Victor and Karen dry humping up a storm.

There was something where Rachel took a shot with him. And somehow they and Wally and Jennifer were in the park. He and Wally had a dance off. And then they all were driving in the car. Gar recall saying something to Rachel and she suddenly braked and his face collide against the windscreen and she buckled him in. Some how two couples were on the back seat were singing along with a song.

"Kory you look so beautiful tonight." Richard said as he kissed Kory's jaw line down to her neck while his hands were playing with her breast. They decided to go back to the tower. While in the elevator Richard wanted to be a bit more daring.

"Richard I feel bad for leaving early without saying goodbye." Kory said. Richard just hummed and pushed her legs apart and ran his hand ghostly over her womanhood. Kory gave a slight gasp when the elevator dinged open.

"Come on. Gar won't mind. He wouldn't even remember most of tonight." Richard said as he picks her up. She flew up a bit not to put to much weight on him. "I fear that you too had the too much of the drinking." Kory said in an almost whisper when he stumbled to the door.

"don't worry I still know what I'm doing. I'm just a bit more on instinct than usual." He said when he walked through the door. He wasn't sure if it was his room or hers but then again they both had the same code.

Kory picked her boyfriend up and flew him to the bed. He began kissing her feverously and his hand trailed down body passed her tight and he quickly slipped his hands under her skirt. With his other hand he tried to loosen the straps in front of her corset. Kory easily took of his jacket and kissed him back.

Richard got annoyed with the complicated contraption holding her breast in prison so he took out his knife and cut it loose. "Hey that was my favorite." Kory whined in a mocking tone. He just gave and indifferent shrug and was soon forgiven when he assaulted her breast with his mouth. Kory was on top and moaned as she massaged his scalp.

Kory pushed him down and grew tired of his game she tear his shirt apart. "Now we're even." She said and she bends over backwards while she skillfully took his shoes. Just as he wanted to kiss her navel and she did handstand backwards giving them distance between the two. She smiled menacing as gripped on his pants just to rip them clean off along with his under ware from his body.

She crawled back to him and stopped by his member. With her long tongue she twisted it a bit around his member before engulfing it with her mouth. She started to suck hungrily while her tongue tightens around him. Richard threw his head back and gripped on the sheets. Moaning out loud. "Holy shit Star. Oh. Oh." He said and he tried thrusting up.

She made moaning noises as she continued spiking up his arousal. "I'm going to come." He shouted and then she moved faster and tightened a bit more. He couldn't hold and it all spilled into her mouth.

It was spicy and warm it even tasted better than mustard. She drank it all up and she wanted more. He pulled her head up and threw her on the bed. "Now it's my turn to make you scream." He said and he suckled her breast while playing with the other. His other hand went down to the wet and warm womanhood.

He harshly pressed in his middle finger into her core while rubbed her nub with his thumb. Kory's hands glowed with the on coming excitement and moaned loudly. He added his index finger and rushed them in and out. He felt her pre juices over his fingers and he moved down her placing kisses along. Torturing her.

"Come on Richard screw me!" She shouted and he stopped. "Eager aren't we?" he taunted. Kory threw her head back and her hands glow dangerously till her ring melted of revealing her red hair and orange skin. He then placed his mouth over her center and poked his tongue inside, tasting her. he began to suck and added a finger again. Star started to groan loudly and making a attempt to scream but she tried to keep it still.

She came into his mouth while her body shivered and he sucked her juice till the last drop. He came back on top of her and kissed her. Making her taste her own juice. "No you won't be able to hold you mouth." He said and hammered inside of her. he didn't went slow. He continued to pick up with his speed. Hammering in her. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Richard!" She screamed sending them both over the edge for a second time. He quickly pulled out while coming, spilling most of it over her orange body.

"Sorry Star." Richard slurred in his half drunken bliss. He forgot to get a condom. He used his tore up shirt to clean her and he snuggled on her breast. She happily stroked his hair and they both fall into deep sleep.

There was a bright light that burned Gar's eyes and he covered his face with a pillow to fast for comfort with his hangover headache. "Dude…" He whispered in pain and scanned his room for sunglasses. To his astonishment his curtains was closed and he was cuffed to his bed. _'Wait cuffed?'_ forgetting about the blinding light he tried to focus on the cuffs. There were ravens on each cuff. '_It's Rachel's from last night. Dude what happened last night?_'

Stay tuned for chapter two. Give me a month at most for the next update.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Teen Titans. I do not own the characters.

Please rate and review it fuels me to write more exciting scenes and faster otherwise I have to wait until an idea strikes.

For your sakes _'and mine'_.

Cyborg: 22

Bumble Bee: 22

Kid Flash: 20

Raven: 20

Robin: 19

Starfire: 19

Jinx: 19

Changeling: 18

* * *

Chapter 2: Once in a life time.

The tower was quite. The common room and kitchen was filled with a waffle and flapjacks aroma. Cyborg was softly whistling while making food. Karen was brewing STRONG coffee for her hangover and for all the others. Raven silently drank her herbal tee while watching the pair.

There was a hiss and enter Robin, his hair was untidy and harlequin mask oddly placed on his face and only one green glove. He grumbled a 'morning' and walked over to Karen. "Honey you look horrible. Here have cup." And Bee handed a cup of black coffee to him. "Thanks Karen." Robin said and he took a seat at the round table.

Once again the doors hissed and Wally and Jen entered the room both looking a bit worse for ware. They received coffee from Karen and took their seats on the table very slowly. Everyone enjoyed the silence and the aroma of promising food.

"WHAT A GLORIOIUS MORING TO MY FRIENDS!" Now Starfire didn't shout but for people that either loves low volumes or hangovers it felt like she shouted at the top of her lungs. Everyone held their heads in agony except for Raven. "Jeez, hey fire light bulb please turn down the volume. Hangover here." Jen said while holding her head.

"Sorry my friends." Starfire said in whisper while flying next to Robin. After a moment of silence she just had to speak up. "Where is beast- uhm, The Changeling?" Starfire ask in her normal voice making everyone cringe for a moment. "Sorry." She apologized in a whisper.

"Well, I guess this is that once in a life time opportunity." Raven said as she walked to stove next to Cyborg. She adds a few waffles to the plate with a cup of black coffee, orange juice and two aspirins on the tray. Walking to their habitat levels with tray in hand.

Wally gave Robin a quizzical look while raising his eyebrows in the other hand Jinx just stared where Raven left the door. "On friend Raven's birthday she made us a deal where…" Starfire began. "Where she would rather take care of us on our 18th or in Cyborg's case 21st and bring us breakfast the next morning." Robin finished. "Yah, needles to say. We took her deal and today was her last day. Grass stain is the last on the deal." Cyborg added and he placed the freshly stacked breakfast in front of the hungry hangovers.

"You mean to tell me the queen of ice actually can take care of people?" Jen asked in her daze. Cyborg nodded his head and dig in.

There was a bright light that burned Gar's eyes and he covered his face with a pillow to fast for comfort with his hangover headache. "Dude…" He whispered in pain and scanned his room for sunglasses. To his astonishment his curtains was closed and he was cuffed to his bed. _'Wait cuffed?'_ forgetting about the blinding light he tried to focus on the cuffs. There were ravens on each cuff. '_It's Rachel's from last night. Dude what happened last night?_'

Black magic moved his bedroom door to the side. Revealing Raven with a breakfast tray in her hands walking over to him. _'Cuffed to the bed and Breakfast in bed? Score!'_ the Changeling thought. "Morning Rae." He gave her a toothy grin and helped him up with his left hand cuffed to his headboard. Raven blushed under her hood only slightly.

"It's Ra-ven. Morning." She said in her monotone voice as she placed the tray on his lap. Changeling licked his lips and dig in but was stop when his hand jerked by the cuffs. "Heh, Thanks but would you mind?" He said as he mention to his hand.

Raven took a key from one of her small pocket of her cape and un-cuffed him. "Say what happened last night?" He asked as he ate a waffle. She stared at his bare chest. Remembering last night. maybe it was the alcohol talking or maybe he really did like her. "You danced a lot and didn't drink much after that horrible special. Jinx wanted to toilet paper the whole park. You managed to stop her and challenged Kid Flash to a dance off." She said and he just chuckled "No. I mean why was I cuffed to my bed hmm?" He waggled his eyebrows at her while grinning madly.

Raven had another blush under her cloak. "You wouldn't stop pestering me and I needed to sleep so I cuffed you to your bed." She didn't tell him the entire truth but it was enough for him. _'Ahw man I was hoping I was cuffed to the bed for a bit more exciting reason_' his face fell before it picked up again. Raven could pick up his thoughts and blushed a bit more. '_What the hell am I doing? This is so not me. Get yourself right girl.'_ Just before she turned Changeling spoke up. "Thanks. Don't you wanna stay a little longer?" It was a long shot but maybe she would.

"I'm going to meditate." She continued to walk just when she felt a small wave of disappointment coming from him. "But when you're feeling better we could play chess." _'So much for 'getting yourself right.'_ And with that she walked out to the roof. Changeling was left with a smile on his lips. He couldn't remember everything of last night but he was sure she liked him. Now he just needs to work on a strategy.

Mercy was on the titans. No super villains rampaged the city that day. Starfire went to cleaning. Robin was in his office _'researching'_. The others just left a hour after offering to clean up the dishes. Cyborg was over going some sectors in the city on the monitors while updating the system. Changeling decides to read comics for the loud noises on the T.V. will be pure torture.

Raven was just done meditating when she raised her eyebrow at The Changeling reading. "You must still be under the influence of alcohol because there is no way in your right mind you would be reading." She said as she walked to the kettle. "Nope I'm sober. Besides it has great artwork in it." He said a he lifted the comic,

"A comic? Still you can at least read." She said deadpan. She leaned against the counter while she looked at the green Changeling. He was in his civil clothes. He had a green jumper pants and a loose black shirt and no shoes. He did grow over the years not by much but enough to be a head longer than Raven. Raven was now official the shortest team member at 5ft5 in the household then Changeling (5ft.8), Robin (5.10), Starfire (6ft.4) not that Robin like being shorter than his girlfriend, he believes he is still going to grow and Cyborg (6ft.6).

Still the green teen grown, he had grown into his elf ears making it more appealing. His muscles formed nicely over his body not too big but big enough to make him look strong and fast. His fangs were no longer puppy-like but full grown wolf-like. Oh and they were longer en bigger when he gotten angry. Making him look like a real alpha predator. _'Whow! Don't loose yourself girl.'_ The whistle of the kettle blows her quickly out of her thoughts giving a light jump she returned to making her tea.

Feeling eyes on him the Changeling just kept his eyes on the comic taking absent glances when turning the pages. _'She is totally checking me out. Do something'_ Raven jumped at the whistle and the Changeling closed his book walking up to her. As he slowly walked across the room he took the dark beauty in.

She looked cute being so short. But be not fooled she makes up in personality what she lacks in size. She had a real hourglass figure. He legs, she may be short and they may hide in her cloak but man. Perfectly built long looking legs. She is all woman, fully curved and yet extremely fine and fit. The perfect body. _'I wonder why she is only on the top ten hottest female heroines.' _Her scent mystery books, vanilla candles, jasmine tea and her personal scent like lavender. He took a deep breath in she is so addictive.

Raven turned herself around facing the green man._ 'How did he get so close?'_ "Can I help you?" She asked in her deadpan voice. He seemed puzzled for a while coming out of whatever daze he was_. 'That chess game. Play chess let's. Urgh. Let's play that chess game you offered?'_ "Chess play?" He stumbled out _'Real smooth.' _She smiled a Raven smile and nodded her head. Walking to one of the cupboards bending down and summoned the chess set from the corner.

Changeling saw her bending. He wheeled himself around hastily walking to the table. _'She bended down! Down! Showing me her ass! That ass! Man if it wasn't for that cape._' Raven turn around cup in hand and chess set in the other. She gave a question look at the Changeling. _'He's eager.'_ They set up the board. Raven was surprised that he knew chess and proves to be a fairly good player. Not better than herself but he might surprise her.

"Hello friend Cyborg. Is there any trouble in town?" Starfire said when she came into the monitor room. Cyborg was sitting in front of the city's monitors looking around. "Nope, but our favorite reality show just made an interesting turn." He said as he rode the office chair to the tower's monitors. Looking at the common room screen where Changeling and Raven played chess. "Oh Glorious!" Starfire grabbed a stool and sat next to the metal man.

"I swear those two are in what you can call tough love denied relationship. They both are in-love with each other. Neither one wants to admit it." He said a he looked at them "True that my friend but I think they are just ignorant to realize what they feel for the other is more than just a friendship relationship." The redhead said. Cyborg gave her surprised look. She turned to her friend and smiled innocently. "What, you think after five years I do not know how to speak relationships? On Tamaran I'm a very wise and well educated. It's just some times your earthly ways are confusing to me." She smiled innocently.

"I bet you a month supply of mustard Raven wouldn't harm the green bean today." Cyborg said knowing she wouldn't let such opportunity to pass. "I shall give you technology information from Tamaran to upgrade on your _'baby'_ that Raven shall blast him through the window after this game." Starfire said with a wicked smile.

The Changeling was sweating hard. If he won this game Raven would go see a movie with him. He was thinking hard. Raven still had her queen and both knights on the board and he literately only had his rook, king, knight and two pawns left. Raven's patience was intimidating. He suddenly saw that he could get her in check mate if he moved his knight and corner her king. "Check. Mate." He said with a smug on his face and puffing out his chest. The next thing he knew he was falling full speed towards the sea. '_Well at least I know she won't chicken out. She's too proud.'_ He thought as he swam back to the shore.

The common door swished open revealing an angry mumbling Cyborg walking towards the counter and snatching his wallet from the counter and heading back to the elevator. Who knew he had such a creative and colorful vocabulary of curse words. "Where are you going?" Raven asked with indifference though she was curious to why he was angry and why he needed his wallet. "Grocery shopping." He mumbled on his way out. Starfire flew in after Cyborg left. "Friend Raven shall you join with me in a game of Tamaranian chess?" She asked as she already was busy looking for her 3 dimension chess board. "Sure." Raven said with a shrug. (Don't ask me how it works. It involves 32 pieces each player. And moves after a certain amount passing triangles to move you move over to the next level)

Thursday nights is Raven's turn to cook. She's gotten better over the years, she still didn't prefer cooking but none the less she can. Raven and Starfire had to learn how to cook human tolerate food. She made macaroni-meat-cheese-supreme. (And a tofu version of mac and cheese for Changeling. The Changeling eats and drinks cheese and milk because cows need to be milked.)

"Hmmm-mmm-hmm. Yum Raven that was great! Thanks a lot." Cyborg said as he went to clean the dishes, Starfire and Changeling joined him. Everyone gave their thanks as well. Raven went to the roof to meditate. "You girls really came a far way from where you started." Changeling said to Starfire. "Thank you friends." She replied as she took the dry dishes and put them away.

"Hey, grass stain wanna explain to meh, why ya got a free air ticket to the ocean?" The tall mechanical man asked the smaller one. "I asked her out for a movie, dude." He answered. "Oh! That is glorious friend Beast Boy. Uhm friend Changeling." She corrected herself. Cyborg gave a knowing chuckle. "As friends?" He asked. "Hmm? Yeah as pals. Me and Star went to watch 'The Zoo Keeper" when it came out. So I was thinking if I could go and watch a movie with Raven. She never comes out." The green teen explained.

"Oh yes. The Keeper of Zoo was most amusing." Starfire said as she packed the last of the dishes away. "I shall now participate in the time of shower. And friend Changeling it's 'Star and I'." She said and flew off into the living area. Dumbstruck the boys stared at the hissing door. "That girl knows more than she let on and yet she chooses to speak like a native. Why?" Cyborg asked puzzled. Changeling nodded in agreement. "Hey? Wanna get your ass handed to you in Mega Monkeys VII?" He asked as he jolted towards the game station. "You're on little man!" Cyborg shouted.

* * *

In Nevermore:

A dozen of Raven doppelgangers were seated under a big willow tree on small seating pillows. The orange one was dozing off on her pillow while hugging it, and snoring. Raven looked in disgust at her orange double pulling her mouth in an almost sneer. "Urgh. Okay. Tonight is agenda. Beast Boy and our outing for tomorrow. Your thoughts?" Raven asked and she snatched the pillow underneath the sleeping clone. "Geez, Can't a girl get a nap? I don't really mind at all. Now give my fucking pillow." Rude said and she snatched her pillow back and walked back to her domain.

"I'm very excited about the movie date! I wish we can go see a romantic comedy." Happy said jumping up and down on her pillow. "or a action with Chuck Norris in it." Brave shouted while she punched the happy pink clad. Who happily joined with the game. "Or a documentary." The yellow emoticlone with reading glasses said. Common Knowledge face-palmed herself at their answers. Wisdom sat on her cushion smiling at her sisters and her hostess' irritation.

"You know what I mean." Raven hissed at her emotions. "We know silly. We're just telling you indirectly that we want to go." The giggling doppelganger said with Brave proudly sitting on top of her. Raven gave a deep sigh. "As you can see. We all approve and it is common knowledge you want to go and have fun with your ... friend" The brown emotion said. Calmly looking her hostess.

"I just need to know if you all are going to behave yourselves." Raven asked. "Question is; are you going to behave yourself?" Common Knowledge asked while drawing invisible lines on her off-yellow boots. Raven stood up and left them in a huff to center herself. "Haha, you told her CK." And the green clone high fived her twin.

* * *

On the Teen Titan rooftop:

Changeling slowly and softly walked over to the grey beauty. As much as he loved it watching her in her calm meditating state it was time to go to bed. Cyborg and Changeling was playing their last game to see who will remind Raven what the time is.

"Hey, Rae?" He whispered and before he could tape her on her shoulder she opened her eyes at the startling teen. She knew the past few nights that he was watching her, a good ten minutes before he reminds her of the time. "Thanks." She said and walked towards the bathroom.

"Pleasure." He replied and dashed past her to his room. "Night Rae-ven!" He shouted over his shoulder. His room has changed since his 16th birthday. He had a high king-sized bed in the middle of his room. You could see his forest-green floor. There was clutter on his desk. A stereo in the corner next to his full body mirror. His walls were painted with a look of a thick forest and his ceiling had stars between some plastic branches. He went over to his closet and took out some boxers and jump in bed. Thinking of the dark beauty while drifting into sleep.

* * *

There was a knock on his door. Changeling eyed the door curiously. _'Who's that?'_ he thought as he walked up to the door and slide the door open. What he saw shocked him. Raven stood there with a black oversized t-shirt and a glimpse of a red short. "Did you hear that?" she softly asked in her monotone. He just gave her a blank stare. "What?" he asked. "I thought I heard Starfire screaming." Raven started walking towards where she heard Starfire screaming. "Beast Boy!" Robin's voice shouted in distress. The two heroes ran.

Changeling kicked Robin's office door down. There came a unison cry of heroes in pain. The sound came from a computer replaying a battle against the Hive. Raven walked over to Robin's computer and switched it off. They both gave a sigh of relief. "Properly pissed you off to be waken by that. Hey?" he asked as he stretched realizing he is only in his boxers. "No, I was … already up." She said as she walked to him with little space between them. She lifted he hands up and touched his bare chest. Changeling shivered underneath her touch.

Raven smiled at him and sneaked her hands to his back hugging him close to her. "uh. Raven?" He asked but she hushed him and he shifted them so he could hold her face in his one hand. Her amethyst orbs bored into his emerald ones. Her eyes were _'inviting'_ him closer. They moved closer to each other he closed his eyes moving closer he could feel her cool breath mixing with his.

Raven placed arms behind his neck pulling him closer to her. their lips met and they were heaven. Everything in the Changeling's mind went still and relaxed. It was only them in the world. He hugged her closer to his chest feeling her breast against him. He licked against her lips begging for entrance and she pulled away looking at him confused. Her eyes wide and her mouth open. "What did you do?" She asked him in an above whisper.

* * *

Lame Cliffhanger sorry. I was hoping that this might interest you a bit more. Please R&R

Thank you for reveiwing JasonVUK and JHONXgambit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Okay a lot of you guys must have been wondering of Raven's OOC. Trust me you'll realize what's up with her in this chapter. And for those who wonder what really went down on Garfield's birthday; also in this chapter. So I guess I can call this a short filler.

* * *

Chapter 3: What's your type?

"I… uhm… wanted to… uh. You know?" He said as he held her closer fearing she might back away. She opened her mouth but the voice didn't fit her at all. "Yo green bean! Get your ass out of the sack or I'll trade your tofu toxic with some real food!" Quickly the Changeling was brought back to reality. In his green high bed. In his room. Without Raven… "Ahw mannn" he whined.

* * *

Friday mornings is the start of Cyborg's weekend buffet. He meant no offence to the other cooks but he really loves cooking and he REALLY loves his meaty experiments. So on the menu this morning is pancakes with strawberry jam, bacon eggs, bacon rolled over double bacon, bacon flapjacks, and bacon with melted cheese and since there clearly wasn't enough bacon, five kilograms (11 pounds) of bacon fried to perfect a crisp. And then a bowl of cereal and milk for changeling.

Raven drank her tea while she ate pancake with strawberry jam. Robin drank his coffee and reading the newspaper and occasionally taking a mouthful bite of his heap of bacon and eggs. Starfire had a bit of everything and making conversation with Cyborg and Raven. Changeling walked through the hissing doors and greeted everyone with a yawn. "Morning friend Changeling! You slept well and had a wonderful dream?" Starfire ask cheerily. Changeling drop his spoon in his bowl remembering the confusing dream. Thinking of Raven again. How he wanted to kiss her. How small her frame look under the oversized shirt. _'Get yourself together! Empath sitting next to you!'_ He mentaly told himself.

Raven eyed the green Changeling next her and raised her brow at his embarrassed emotion. Her mind reading powers are something she usually needs to channel into or it just happen on random. Now she only felt all their emotions. Changeling gave a weak laugh and saw Cyborg bitten into bacon supreme burger. "Dude what gives! Do even know how many pigs gotten slaughtered for that! You're like a mass murderer!" Changeling shouted.

And the morning routine begins.

The alarm went off. Robin jumped out of his chair shouting 'Trouble' and ran to the computer. The scene of the sea and city was replaced by Dr. Light manically laughing and shooting a blue rays all around him and standing on car. "Well the therapy really paid off. He is even back to his glorious self." Raven said in her sarcastically voice. "Alright he is by the 'Frost' jewelry store. Let's go!" Robin commanded and the all took off. Silky happily went in to settle his hunger in the buffet.

"I see the teens decided to steal my spotlight." The Dr. said as he shot a blue light beam towards Robin who casually front flipped over it. "Titans! Go!"

"Dr. Light! Can you compare with my righteous fury." Starfire shoot her starbolts towards the Dr. who matched her shot. Blue and green was pushing back and fro. Starfire was clearly testing the power of the light beam. Robin and Changeling evacuated the citizens and Raven calmed them down. Cyborg worked on his sneak attack.

"Stay calm. And get away to a safe place." Raven spoke up in her monotone as she healed some of those so they could be further help by the paramedics later. Cyborg lifted his sonic cannon to the dr. and nodded his head for Starfire. Starfire gave a battle cry 'hahaaa' and pushed her starbolts and Cyborg knocked him from behind. Dr. Light dropped his large gun and took out a pistol and shot Cyborg's right arm damaging it badly.

Then the dr. pointed at Starfire just before she could be hit Changeling tackled her out of the way. Robin threw one of his bird-a-rangs and knocked the pistol out of his hand. Making a flip over the dr. and kicked him on his backside down at Raven's feet. The dr. looked up to Raven and saw her four demonic eyes. He scampered backwards and hit something hard. "Ya messed up mah good arm. I just say the word and you'll see your worst fears' nightmares." The tall machine said angrily. "I give." Dr. Light surrender.

After they gave their reports changeling went into the jewelry shop and saw the latest 'Hero Hits' with 'Titans' Playboy Bunny' aka Raven in Mumbo's last attire trick. He grabbed the magazine and showed the team.

Starfire took the book out of his hands and started to read the article. "The Teen Titans' dark horse surprised us all with her Playboy Bunny goddess figure ranking her to the top of the '_hottest female heroines'._ Her ratings even surpassed Starfire's with an outstanding 3.7 billion hits within four hours. Making her a viral sensation. Dear Mumbo Jumbo please continue with your acts." Starfire gave a light squeal when the magazine was incinerated by black magic. "I need to meditate." And with that Raven disappeared in her portal.

"Ahw man, I saw my name in her article." Changeling whined and ran to a store where he can buy the magazine. "Why is friend Raven angry?" The tall redhead asked her boyfriend. "She doesn't enjoy the spotlight." He said and they all went back to the tower. Cyborg got caught up by a electronic store and stayed there for a while.

On Titans tower Raven chanted her mantra over and over again. She has the rest of the day before seven with her outing with Garfield.

* * *

In Nevermore:

"Playboy Bunny?! I'll ring that author's neck if I find them!" Raven ranted in Happy's domain. "We're top numba 1!" the pink emotion shouted clapping her hands. "I-i-i-I d-don't like it" Timid stuttered. Brave punched the grey doppelganger in the shoulder. "Ahw don't be a whiz. We liked the way the Changeling ogled us when we were in that outfit." Said the green twin. "Hush. I'm trying to calm down here!" Raven said as she paced up and down. "I want him to like me and if I'm going to level the cinema it won't help." Raven continued. "Sweety, can't you remember what happened on his birthday? He likes you." Common Knowledge said as she plucked out the pink grass around her.

* * *

Flash back:

Everyone stumbled out of the car and walked up to the elevator and took Victor, Karen, Jen and Wally up. Rachel look over to Garfield. The drunk blond held his nose trying to stop the blood. She reached over to his face and a blue glow emerged from her hand. "Sorry about that. But you're not supposed to sing to 'tonight I'm loving you' to the driver and winking at them." She explained.

"Thanks Rae I owe you. What's wrong with it?" He asked as they got out of the car. "I'm not exactly your type Beast Boy." The dark beauty said. "Why do you think that! What do think is my type?" He asked and pressed the elevator button. "Tall, blond, funny, sexy and outgoing." She said dead panned. "Hey! You'res beautiful that'sss far better then sexy, you have a wicked sense of humor you just turn it into sarcasm, I might like blond chicks but your dark violet hair is way more intriguing. Tall looking girls are rare but I don't prefer tall girls. I means ama just little 'round average. Mystery is more interesting than chating with everyone here and there and more there and here." He explained and they walked in the elevator and going to the habitat levels. "Okay stop." She said in vain as he went on.

"Nos, I won't sstop. You know me pproo- proor- poorly. Hey I like this song." And he began to sing with the elevator music "Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias". The elevator ping open and the walk out. Garfield cleaned his face. "Hey Rae." He pushed her against the wall. "There is only one type for me and the definition is you" This made Rachel blushed. His emotions blew over her, his honesty, his longings and his affection? "Gar…" She was cut short. "You can drive me crazy. And I may be a little drunk but that won't stop me. And since I'm a lot braver than ever." His lust pushed him over to her as he gently kissed her on the lips moved back and looked at her reaction.

Speechless she looked at him. She needs to get away his emotions might just break down her wall to her own. One more kiss and she might loose it. He grinned at her and kissed her again. His hands were drawing circles on her open lower back. Rachel was struggling with her inner turmoil grabbing onto his jacket and trying to push him away and pull him closer. She couldn't decide if she wanted to push him off and teleport herself to her room or kiss him and finally have him to herself.

At last she pushes him away with a weak push. He looked at her smiling. He couldn't believe he kissed his crush, or does she mean more? "You're drunk" She said flustered and walked him to his room. He tried to punch in his code but his first try went into the wall next to the pad. Raven typed in his code for him just as she turned around he kissed her again. Pushing her in his room to his bed.

Her walls were crumbling she badly wanted him but he wasn't in his right mind now. It would be like if she would be taking advantage of him. She fell on his high bed. He pulled her up by her hand cuffs over the bed. That's when it hit her. She can cuff him to his bed and make a raven-line back to her room. She flipped them over. Garfield held onto her bare middle. Rachel took a key from her jeans and unlocks the cuffs.

She cuffed his one hand to the head board and placed her forehead against his. She took a deep breath to compose herself. "Good night Garfield." She said and she pushed his mind into slumber took of his hologram ring and disappeared out of his room.

* * *

In Nevermore:

Raven had a smile on her face as she remembered that night. Wondering I he really meant all that he said.

_'Well I should rap this meditation up and relax. Then I should start getting ready. He said a movie right?'_ She thought and repeated her mantra once again.

* * *

In The Tower:

Changeling rushed around his room looking for his wallet. _'It must be here somewhere.'_ He thought to himself while in his mouse form under his bed. He reemerge with wallet in mouth and he shifted back. He placed his card on his desk and switched his computer on. "Okay, I did asked her out on a casual outing so nothing too fancy. Just a little dinner and then a movie. Or a movie and then dinner. Then we'll have something to talk about. But dinner after movie will be late and then there won't be many options. Okay we'll go to Vi La Di Roux and eat something and then head to the movies." He mumbled to himself as he stack everything he'll need. His hologram ring, his wallet (he checks it just to be sure) and his clothes and shoes. He went over to the showers.

Richard and Kory went to visit Wayne and Alfred for the weekend but will back within minutes if there is a problem. Chef Victor was making lamb stew for his home dinner with Karen. They were going to have a movie night, all night.

"Kory, I know it's hard but you need to stay grounded. I bet my dad and Alfred can't wait to met you. But really just try to rather walk then fly." Richard said while he helped Kory back for the weekend in a normal bag and not her alien spacious bag. "Oh boyfriend Richard this is exciting." She sang and hopped over to him and kissed him fully on his mouth. "I hope Knorfka Wayne and Alfred will like me. I shall be on my best behavior."

"St- Kory, you don't need to be someone you're not. I bet they'll love you if you're just yourself. You're hard not to like." Richard said as he pulled away from her to look her in her green eyes_. 'She looks a lot different with pupils. Not by much but still._' He thought. They then took their bags out and placed it in the common room. They went to the roof to greet Raven. Kory gave her a tight hug and Richard gave a slight wave. They shouted trough the bathroom door to Changeling. Kory hugged Victor and Karen who just arrived. Richard just waved to everyone.

* * *

Author notes:

Same As I Am: I hope the dream explained Raven's OOCness. Thank you, I'll continue.

JasonVUK: Hope this helped you out on Beast Boy's memory blank.

Drekjohnd999: I hope I'll keep on entertaining you.

For all my other readers. If you looking for a lemon, I'm working on it. This is going to be a long story so I want to slowly progress the relationship between Beast Boy and Raven. But let me know how far I can push the limits of a first date.

Next up the date.

I'll try and update as much as I can but do give me at least up to a month. After that you can start harassing me.

Rate and Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Teen Titans or their characters. I do not own any songs. Nuda, nothing, niks.

* * *

Chapter 4: One thing leads to another.

* * *

Kory hugged Raven. "Can't… breathe…" Raven said in a slight whisper. Kory placed her friend down on the ground. "Sorry friend." The red head said with a sheepish smile. "Cyborg should have made rings or something to turn down your powers too." Dick said while Raven tried to get her breath back. "If that was the case I wouldn't need to meditate so much. That's an idea. Than we all can be somewhat normal." Raven said to herself while she watches as her friends go past the door.

She looked around her feeling a bit strange. Labeling it as nervousness, she walks into the tower. Raven went into her room and got her things ready. She'll go shower and then finish up she should be a good fifteen minutes before seven. She gathers a clean black towel and head towel and her purple 'fluffy' (one of those unnamed shower wash things.).

Walking and thinking of what type of movie they'll watch, properly something with zombies or monkeys. She bumped into half naked wet Changeling falling to the floor. Landing with an 'oempf'. "Sorry about that" Changeling said on top of her. "Azar… you're heavy." Raven said losing her breath the second time today. "Please tell me that is the knot of your towel…" Raven asked almost sure its not but desperately hoping it is.

Changeling pushed himself a bit up to look down his face flushed a red khaki color and looked back at her. "Uh…" He said. "AZAR! Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and pushed him off and ran into the bathroom. Once the door was shut Changeling quickly rapped his towel over him again. Behind the door Raven realized her towels where still outside. She took a deep breath. Opened the door grabbed her towels and went back in.

_'He was on top of me. Naked!'_ She thought. _'He is so 'hard' and so strong. He smelled like fresh forest of the night.'_ her face flushed maroon once she realized what she just thought of. "Get a grip girl." She scowled herself and went to the showers first turned to cold and then warm.

"We didn't even start the date and I was already butt naked on top of her." He mumbled to himself while he walked over to his room. Now he needs to dress to impress but shouldn't look like he tried. He put on his hologram ring. His skin rapidly changed from green to Caucasian, green hair to his blond hair and a special green tips.

He took out his hulk boxers and stood in front his mirror and switched his stereo on. Playing some rock mix music. He looked to himself in the mirror. He looked decent enough for himself. In his human form he actually might have a chance to look attractive. He flexed in front of his mirror. "Hah Raven wouldn't really go for the muscle heads. What is her type of guys anyway?" Garfield asked himself. He thought back of Malchior. Just thinking of that ass turned his knuckles white. That asshole broke her heart and just used her. He tried to calm himself down and got dressed.

Garfield wore a dark fancy open jacked with a shocking green shirt. He had a normal dark blue jean on and black shoes. It looked causal but could pass for smart or formal. He ruffled his hair making it standing up slightly without the unnecessarily hair gel. Unfortunate he didn't, no couldn't use body spray. His advance animal senses didn't allow him to. Now to see what advice I can get on good classic movies.

He typed onto his computer 'Elasti-Girl' the triangle flickered in color. Then a woman in her late thirties appeared on the screen. "Mark?" The woman asked in awe. Garfield gave a chuckle. "Heh, no mom but that is my middle name." Garfield took off his ring and showed it to her. "Goodness Garfield. You look just like you him. How are you?" Rita asked her son. "I'm good how's Steve?" He asked her with a smile.

"Oh you know obsessed with his work but you obviously didn't call for catching up?" She asked with a knowing smile. "So spill." She asked demanding. Garfield gave a heavy sigh. "No… I want to take a girl out on a date but I need some advice." He answered "Is she a teammate? Or a civilian? Is she a special girl?" Rita asked her son very interested in his love life. "She's a teammate. Yes she is very special and very different, like not from this world." He said hoping she won't get to gushy. "Garfield both the girls on your team is 'out of this world'. And accordingly to the tabloids Starfire is already taken so that leaves… the playboy bunny." Rita said with smirk on her face.

Curse her for catching up with technology. "That was a spell mistake from Mumbo Jumbo." Garfield said as he covered his face with his big hand dragging it down. Rita laughed. "And the young Beast Boy's mouth water at the sight of his team mate." She continued. "If only they could get together and they would both win the hottest hero couple." She finished and gave a soft giggle as Garfield turned khaki all over again and groaning. "_Mom_. Really now?" He groaned.

"Okay Garfield. What kind of advice do you need?" Rita asked all business now. "What kind of classic movies would you refer?" He pleaded. Rita was shocked at this. Normally kids these days just discard the old movies saying it's boring. "Well… Why do ask don't you kids rather watch these new movies that has more action and show than tell?" She asked him.

"You raised me old school. Some are nice but I figured Raven would rather like to watch an original than a cheesy film. Ya know?" He explained. "How is your relationship with each other?" Rita asked her son. "You see when we were younger she couldn't stand me and she was always obsessed of things being perfect and quite. Well we both grew up and she is one of my best friends. We still fight sometimes but I really do like her. So yeah." He explained to her.

"Well okay. How about 'Casablanca' it's an exceptionally good show. It has romance and action in. 'Ben Hur' or 'It happened one night'" Rita was cut short by Steve starling both. "Go with 'It Happened One Night' it sounds relevant to your relationship." The elder man said standing next to his wife. "Thanks I think its one of the shows tonight on the classic drive in's. It's almost time. Bye." Garfield said and logged off. It was ten to seven.

Rachel sat with Karen and causally talking about living with men and crime fighting. Well Karen talked and Raven listened. The door's hissed open and Garfield walked in the common room / kitchen. "Wow, I just can't get over seeing you without your green skin." Karen said to Garfield. He greeted her with a hug. And then looked at Rachel.

Her black long hair was pulled back and loose at the back. She had little makeup on. Her crystal blue eyes shined like sapphires in the sky. She wore a knee length green-turquoise dress and white low heels. She looked beautiful, a bit out of character. "Karen sent me back to my room when I showed up in jeans." Rachel said feeling a bit out of her comfort zone. But was relieved she had to redress because they matched. Well his shirt and her dress did and they both look casual smart.

"You look great. You ready?" He asked her she nodded her head and they said bye to the other two. The ride in the elevator was quite and a little awkward. The last time they each other was fresh in both their minds. "About earlier…" Garfield was interpreted. "Didn't happen." Rachel quickly said with a slight flush of maroon. Garfield nodded with relief. And the awkwardness was lifted. They walked over the 'civilian' T-car copy. Garfield opened Rachel's door for her. She looked at him for a moment and then with a Raven smile she got in the car.

The ride in the underground tunnel was quite. So Garfield put on some soft music. "You look… good tonight." Rachel said looking at the approaching city door. "Thanks. That was what I was going for. So are you hungry?" He asked driving out of the tunnel into the city. "I thought we were going to see a movie?" Rachel avoided the question she only had lipslick, her titan's communicator and little bit of cash. She was hungry and Victor's cooking did make it worse.

"Well yes. But only starts half past eight. I know a great place I'm hungry. Tonight I'll treat you." He said with a slight fanged smile. Rachel will never admit it but she did find his fangs and green skin appealing and she does 'dig the ears'. "Well in that case. Yes." She said sitting up right and with a slight smile on her face. A wave of happiness and excitement flowed over her from his side. "Dinner and a show it is." He said still smiling and gave her a quick look.

'Vi La Di Roux' looked like a normal diner but in the inside it was more. It was classy but comfortable. The lighting was a warm glow not to bright. The entire place was colored in a light brown – orange colors. The floor was wooden. The waiters wore jeans with black button shirt and a logo of Italian chef smelling a pot. Their waiter led them to a table in a corner. Rachel ordered tea and Garfield ordered mango juice. The man smiled and went off.

Garfield had a goofy grin on his face. Rachel's soft face and little small was beautiful – cute. Her strong personality is in contras with the way she look. Sure she was intimidating on the battlefield and surely everywhere else. But now with her dress, her big eyes and nervousness was just… so rare and marvelous for Garfield. "I'm not nervous." Rachel said when heard his thoughts. "Hey, nothing wrong with it. On how many dates have you been?" He asked her grinning. "Two. But I'm not nervous." She said trying to convince herself.

Garfield had more dating experience. He dated a few girls after the Tokyo incident. He did some naughty things. Played around but never mistreated a girl. He had his heart broken twice. Twice by blonds. Last year Gwen was caught cheating; Control Freak sucked the team in a screen the titans were scattered all over the city popping out of TV screens. Sadly Beast Boy popped in a room where two teens were making out on the couch and guess who the girl was. Robin was pop in an old age home. Cyborg was in trailer park house. Starfire in a hairdresser shop. And Rachel pops in a room full of geeky teens.

They shared their dinner. The waiter made a mistake when they both ordered the vegetarian meatball pasta and thinking they wanted to share. Garfield waved it off and asked for side plates. Midway the dinner Garfield chuckled. "What?" Rachel asked confused. "Something in my teeth?" She asked "No, it's just this made me think of 'Lady and the Tramp'." He chuckled a bit more when he pushed the last meatball over to her. She had a puzzled look on her face. "You haven't watched it before? Where have you been? What have you been doing?" He asked her shocked.

Rachel gave him an unimpressed look and raised her right brow at him. "In Azarath and I was training to suppress my emotions." She answered blankly. "Oh… Yeah…" Garfield felt very stupid. "Thanks." She said referring to the last meatball. Garfield gave her bright smile. He paid the bill when he stood up he gave Rachel his arm. "Shall we?" He said. She hesitates for a moment but hooked her arm in his.

"Okay Casanova. What movie are we going to watch?" Rachel asked when they drove to somewhere. "It's a drive in classic movie. Hope you don't mind." He said getting nervous. "No I don't mind but I figured that you would want to watch a new horror movie or something." She said surprised by him.

Garfield came to the drive in and paid his ticket and bought them sodas. Just when the screen rolled and the old picture started playing Garfield played around with the car's controls. Rachel stretched over to the steering wheel and pressed a button just above the hooter. The roof rolled back and was replaced by stars. "Hey, how did you know?" Garfield asked in a whine he wanted to impress her. "I help Cyborg out with the cars sometimes." She said with a slight smirk. They watched the movie Garfield laughed a lot. Steve was right at this was almost like their relationship, not everything of it though. He could have sworn that Rachel laughed a few times.

After the movie they talk a bit more on the way home. "That was classic. I actually liked it." She said "Yeah, now I know where all of these new films gotten most of their ideas from." He said smiling brightly at her. It's official. He liked her more than just a crush. Over the years they've grown closer. She showed more emotion laughing rarely but she did. She did more things with her friends. Even went to the park and played baseball! Okay maybe she played just so that he had to run very, very, _very_ far to catch the ball. She and Kory went to the mall couple of times. But they all have grown and so did his feelings for her.

They went into the common room Karen asked them to join them for another movie. They seated next each other. Victor played the movie 'Hitch'. Halfway into the movie Garfield stretched and placed his arm over Rachel. She sat there stiffly. Garfield became tensed waiting for her reaction. 'She's going to kill me, or throw me out of the window and then our evening will be ruined.' His mind was swimming with worry. Then something happed he couldn't believe. Rachel moved closer to his side and laid her head lightly on his shoulder.

Victor stood up and took Karen's hand leaving Garfield and Rachel to watch the movie. After the movie they switched off the TV and all the other equipment. Victor already switched the safety alarms on. Garfield walked her to her room. "Well I really had a nice time… Thank you." She said her cheeks burning when she wanted to jiggle her keys. Garfield gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah, me too thanks." He so badly wanted to kiss her now. They stood there for a moment looking at each other. A light bulb flickered breaking their thoughts. Rachel stared at the light annoyed. Inside her mind her emotions were screaming kiss him! "Well… uh I guess this is good night then." Garfield scratched his neck nervously. He then gave her a quick hug and walked away.

Rachel stood there she couldn't let him walk away she still wanted to tell him something. "Garfield." He turned around and quickly walked back to her. He kissed her. Going the 'whole hundred'. _'Cheesy. I know.'_ He thought to himself. Rachel kissed him back and pulled herself back a bit. "Wait…" She breathed her hand slipped to his right hand taking of the ring of his middle finger. "I like the real you." She said Garfield took her left hand and kissed her knuckles taking her ring of from her index finger. "And I like the real Raven." He said. He pocketed her ring and kissed her again.

The entire hallway's light bulbs flickered and then overpowered and finally shattered. The sound of broken glass broke the young lovers apart. Rachel looked away ashamed Garfield laughed out loud. "You look so adorable." He said while laughing. Rachel was annoyed with him laughing at her. She was a little annoyed but she did smile a bit. She straightens herself up looking him dead in his green forest eyes. "Good night." And she slips into her door. "Ahw come on. Rae I'm sorry. Please." Garfield whined by her door. He could smell she was close the door. But she didn't say anything. "Sweet dreams Raven." He said and walked back to his room with a goofy grin on his face.

Rachel placed switched the lights on looking at herself in her mirror. Her grey complexion and violet hair reflected back. Colors not found in nature for humans. How could he like her? She slipped the ring on and was shocked. A long blond hair woman with blue eyes and tan skin stared at her back. She blinked a moment and then figured they must have trade rings. His does fits loosely over hers. _'I'll give his back when I'm done brushing my teeth.' _She thought to herself.

Garfield brushed his teeth and washed his face on his way to his room. Once back at his room he undressed himself and looked for his ring. He found it in his pocket and placed it next to his alarm. He got into his high bed and fold his arms under his head with a large grin on his face. 'Hmm she tastes like mystery, vanilla and jasmine tea and something forbidden.' He thought for himself. There was a knock on his door. He got up and opened it.

Raven she wore short silk black nighties, making her porcelain skin standout. She stared at his bare chest for a moment. His shoulders were broad and he had wide chest, his torso seemed stocky but confusingly long. His body was covered in muscles but he didn't look like a balloon bodybuilder. He had a 'v' leading down to his… her eyes shot up back to his eyes. She had a little blush. "We switched rings." She said with her controlled voice and handing him the ring. Garfield stared at her for a moment. "Oh uh yeah here he walked to the ring next to his alarm. "I was wondering why it felt so small." He said and gave hers back. "Thanks." Raven said and walked back. "Hey Raven." He shouted she turned around and looked at him with her black expression.

"Yes?" She asked in her monotone. "Your great kissed and we didn't even use tongue." He said grinning at her. Her face blushed maroon she turned around and whispered 'thanks' so softly if it wasn't for his advance hearing he wouldn't hear her. _'Tonight was a great night.' _he thought to himself and went to bed.

* * *

Okay so I had a lot of time this weekend. It really broke my heart that I only got one review for my last chapter. But I should have been more patient.

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the DC comic's or Characters. The story won't always follow the original and there will be things that didn't happen. All in all this is fiction by a fan. Also feel free to correct my grammar. It wouldn't be cool if Raven wants to correct someone and she ends up looking like an ass. That the shifter's role.

* * *

Chapter 5: Scents, emotions and the moons.

* * *

A sleepy Changeling bumped over a ladder and was almost flattened by half a ton. Cyborg fell of the ladder on Changeling. The mechanical man was engulfed by black energy and lifted of the green pancake. "Yo BB. Look where you going man." Cyborg shouted annoyed. Being heavy and pulled down by gravity isn't really all that fun.

"Dude." Was all Changeling could wheezed. "Afternoon to you too." Raven said in her monotone. Cyborg climbed back on the ladder and Raven passed on a light with her powers to him. Cyborg screw the bulb in. "Well there we go. Last one in. I'm going to drop Bee off at East and will be back before tonight. Ya two can handle each other long enough?" Cyborg asked looking from an uninterested Raven and a still grounded Changeling.

"Heck we'll be fine Cy. Why don't you just over night there. Me and Rae can handle it. Right Rae?" The Changeling said when he stood up and swings his arm around Raven. The dark sorceress gave him a scowl look. "One; it's Rae-Ven." She used a bolt of energy from her chakra stone to shock his arm off. "Second, Raven and I can handle the low lives. If there is anything we can't handle we'll give you a call." Raven said in her monotone.

"Well in that case I'll just call KF and Jinx to come over." Cyborg said while he took the ladder with him. Changeling looked up to the lights and a goofy smile spread over his face and he wonder how many bulbs they had to replace. Raven saw this and began to blush. "So?" Changeling started. "265 bulbs. Those outside where also affected." Raven answered him. And she walked to the bathroom.

Changeling headed to the kitchen. It was past midday so he missed breakfast and his stomach was threatening to scream. Once in the kitchen he was twirl around by a yellow, red and pink flash. One he regained his balance he saw Jinx in front of him giving him a wicked grin. "Wow, you sure look like a lean green sexy machine and topless and tousled. Hot…" Jinx said as she sized him up.

The Changeling was wearing boxer shorts and was indeed topless. He was blushing khaki. He always forgets how fast Kid Flash (well now he is called Flash) could get to one destination. Since they live in one of the apartments close by. "Ahw Babe." Flash whinnied. Jinx just gave a giggle and winked at someone behind Changeling.

"Thanks." Raven mumbled from behind and walk past him. She tossed him a shirt. Changeling caught the shirt. Then it struck him, why did Raven got him a shirt? He pulled the shirt over head and went alongside Flash and battled for food. "Move over you speed devil." Changeling said as he scooted Flash away. "Why?" and Flash added another apple to his snack. "Or I'll beat your sorry ass in Tekken." The green man said.

With that comment Flash stop and shot a look at the Changeling. "You're on." And with his snacking he walked over to the circular couch. Changeling soon joined him on the couch. "Hey 'Sexy'? Are you going parade in your sleepwear for the baddies too or do we get special treatment?" Jinx asked over her cup of coffee. Flash whined again. "Baby why do have to do that?" "Ahw. Don't you worry one bit stud. You'll always stay my hot 'Flash'." Jinx gave him wink.

Raven rolled her eyes and Jinx caught her. "What?" she asked innocently. "Nothing just the way you tease him." Raven replied in her monotone. "Well I try to keep him on his toes. He does have his 'player' side." Jinx said and finished her cup. "Okay, I'm ready for magic training." Raven look at her surprised. "You want to do it today?" She asked. "We'll I'm here so might as well." Jinx said and she rinsed out her cup. Raven gave a indifferent shrug.

The two girls walked past a uniformed Changeling to the roof. Once on the roof Jinx turned to Raven. "Okay spill. What happened between you two?" She asked as she waggled her eye brows. "Nothing we just went out for a movie." Raven said and walked past her. "You went OUT to watch a MOVIE? Wow." Jinx said more for confirmation than anything else.

It wasn't that Raven never went out but she barely did. Maybe to the parties the city throw in their honor, maybe at some of the Wayne events, maybe some rare occasions with Starfire at the mall, maybe for some of her friends birthday parties, maybe for Halloween, maybe for New Year's, maybe Christmas, and some rare days when one of her friends ask her but never out to watch a movie.

"I thought you don't like the idea to pay money just to watch some run down and predictable plot when you can watch it at home and even then you're not so into it. How did he do it?" Jinx asked rambling over her questions. "Properly because of his hot persona and looks." Jinx muttered and she sat opposite of Raven.

"Actually he won a Chess bet. If I won he would have to go to the library with me and read an educational story or documentary. And he chooses that if he won I would have to go and watch a movie with him. He got lucky." Raven said with her eyes closed and was seated on the floor Indian style. Jinx stared open-mouthed at her for a moment out of shock. Raven let a small smirk crept over her face.

"Oh wipe that smirk off. So how do I do this?" Jinx asked annoyed. She know her and Raven's relationship wasn't that close so she couldn't press on yet. "You just need to find your center from where you summon your powers. And then see if you can channel the energy." Raven said in her monotone.

Jinx did as she was told and felt the power tingly over her. Then she had an idea. Maybe she can send messages on purpose into someone's mind and maybe be in their minds. She thought of a subject.

Raven felt something urging it's way into her mind she pushed it away. Jinx tighten her eyes shut from the mental headache. 'Wow. Playing around with minds can be painful. And she's strong. Let's see if I can try a bit harder.' And Jinx straightens herself and pressed on. Raven again felt the annoying presence. Once she realized what Jinx where trying to get into her mind Raven pressed back. She would rather have this 'mind conversation' in Jinx's head than having anyone in her head.

Jinx was breathing hard and building up a sweat. This mental battle was giving her a headache. Raven is really strong and she was using her bad luck against Raven. Jinx increased her magic usage and pressed hard. Raven's wall slipped for a moment shot her eyes open once Jinx came through. 'Do you like him?'

Jinx let out a breath she didn't know she held hand pressed hard on the floor before her. "That was exhausting. How do you do it?" Jinx asked breathlessly. Raven lowered herself down to the ground with a tiny smile under her hood. "Impressive, for someone who isn't used to telepathy?" Raven said. "Well I do have to work with a lot of bad luck then I can break your walls." Jinx replied. Raven gave a slight nod. "Well seeing you are channeled into your power core see if you can cast a hex to make that cloud rain." Raven said as she nodded her head to a lonely white cloud over the city.

Jinx stood up and threw a hex. The cloud was covered in pink sparks and then drizzled a few drops out. Making it look mist falling to the ground. "Good. Well I think four hours of mediation is enough for now." Raven stood up from the ground dusting her off. Jinx gave her a confused look. "Four hours?" She asked and stood up as well. "Yes, meditation takes time." Raven answered.

"So you're saying if I do this every day I'll be able to cast stronger hexes for longer?" Jinx asked Raven while they walked through the hissing door into the common room. The boys were playing on the game station like mad men. Raven hummed a positive answer and walked over to make herself tea.

"What are you two hunks doing?" Jinx asked while she leaned over Flash and kissed his neck. He squirmed and Changeling saw the opportunity and made a combo move wiping almost half of Flash's life bar. "Baby! You're gonna make me lose." Flash whined. Jinx laughed and snapped her fingers and Changeling's controller fell out of his hands. Flash made a combo that left their health bars equal.

* * *

"Hey no fair!" Changeling grabbed his controller and pointed a finger to the pink sorceress. "Raven! Help me out." He whined and gave her a puppy eye look. "No. she said deadpan and pours herself tea in. His ears dropped and he played again. After the battle Jinx joined against Changeling. Needless to say he was losing badly.

Raven walked over to the group and took a seat far away from the group. Garfield swing his head around and looking at her but he didn't seemed like himself. 'She smells so 'good'. Midnight, mystery, old books, jasmine tea, vanilla candles, lavender and something else. It was sweet yet a hint of musk it's almost like… fertile?' His eyes widened and he jerked his head back to the screen. No longer concentrating on the game but on Raven. Nobody noticed.

"Well, I'm going to my room. Call only if there is an emergency." Raven said after a while and she washed her cup out and disappeared out of the hissing door.

She was almost avoiding him the whole day. She did hand him a shirt but then he didn't see her the whole day. When Flash and Jinx dominated the couch with arousing scents he decided to spend some time with Raven. But she just stayed in her fail safe room mediating. And now she is sitting all the way over there. And going to bed early. Was it about yesterday? Did he move too fast? Is she feeling awkward around him? No then she wouldn't have brought him a shirt this morning.

"Hey beefcake!" Jinx snapped her fingers in front the green man. He came back to reality focusing on the pink head. "What?" He asked almost annoyed. Flash give him a knowing look and grinned. "Jinx wanted to know if you wanna watch something with us?" Flash asked. "Nah, I'm going outside for a bit fresh air. Knock yourself out." And with that Changeling walk towards the elevator to the roof.

* * *

Changeling took a deep breath in. He looked up to the full moon and his mind was flooded with animalistic thoughts. "Food, hunt, prey, pack, dominate, claim mate, mating and Raven's scent. Her scent gave off a hint of being fertile, meaning she would ovulate tonight or tomorrow when the moon is on it's fullest." Changeling shook his head and decided to take a flight over the city to clear his thoughts. "Maybe Raven will be better tomorrow."

* * *

But she wasn't. She was today even absent than yesterday. Avoiding him completely. She greeted Robin, Starfire and Cyborg when they arrived. Said goodbye to Flash and Jinx. And then just in her room. Changeling was thinking it was about Friday's date. No one else seemed to be bothered by Raven's absence. They took care of a robbery. Who would have thought that someone would rob a bank on a Sunday? Starfire and Robin were having a romantic dinner under the full moon. Cyborg was charging his battery.

Changeling was standing before Raven's door. He needs to find out.

There came a load knock on Raven's door. She swung her head around looking panicking at the door. She sensed a male energy outside her door. She knew it was him. "What?" She asked in her monotone but someone with sensitive ears could hear a nervous tone in her voice. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked somberly.

"Azar no. You didn't to anything wrong what would you ask that?" she asked shocked. "It's just that you've been avoiding me ever since after Friday. Could you please open the door?" He shuffled his feet and fidgeting with his hands. Raven sat Indian style on her bed looking at the door. She really shouldn't open her door and she knows that. But something about the man out there sounds like he is going to brake down if she won't.

"I can't." She said sadly. "Come on Rachel. I'm sorry if I moved to fast. I swear I'll be slower. Please don't do this to me. I don't want to be apart from you. Please just talk to me. Just tell me what to do. I know you say you can't express too much feeling. But I'll wait just – mmm?" He was stopped by a tiny index finger on his lips hushing him. He looked at her big eyes.

"Gar… I like you. I'm not avoiding you… okay I am but not in the way you're thinking..." She looked at him shyly and wondered how she can explain it to him. He raised his eyebrows urging her to speak on. She pulled her finger away and looked off to the side. "You can smell emotions right?" He nodded his head. "And you can smell fear, anger and …" She stopped for a moment.

Garfield saw where she was going with this. "And where you are in your 'moon cycle'" he finished for her. She blush maroon and found her feet very interesting. "But, I still don't understand." He pushed on. She gave him an annoyed look. "You're going to make me spell this out for you, aren't you?" She asked him. He gave her a sheep smile. She gave a deep sigh. "Well, Demons go into heat every blue moon. Literately every blue moon and then they're… well you're not stupid." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked annoyed with him.

It took him a moment but he caught up. Tonight is the second full moon this month meaning, she is in heat. 'Which means she is fertile and which also means she is horny. Meaning she actually wants a male to satisfy her needs' he took a deep breath, breathing in her scent and found that she is in heat. He had a naughty smile on his face. Raven picked up his thoughts she blushed deep maroon. "Argh! You're such an animal." And she slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry Rae. I can't help it. If it makes you feel any better I get extremely primitive on full moons. And you smell is intoxication and now it's just unbelievable. But I better get moving. See you in the morning" He said. He waited for her and after a while she replied. "It does, thank you. Good night."

* * *

Raven said her mantra and Azarath ropes bind her to her bed. Garfield walked back to his room. He took collar from underneath his bed and time locked it. He wasn't a fan of being chained or caged. But living in a tower with two hot females and with one of them with an extremely intoxicated scent makes it hard to control the Beast inside of him. He just sometimes needs to be collared to his bed and surrounded by million scents.

Raven laid on her bed. Trying to get out of the ropes. She was now battling with her emotion Lust.

* * *

In Nevermore:

"Oh come on. Just one kiss. I need him. We need him. I need his primal emotions. I need to feel his lust for me. I need him to make warm. Please just one touch down that firm tight body of his. Get these ropes off. Me!" Lust ranted in her mind. Raven felt herself burning for male attention. She was unbelievable up tight and frustrated. Lust was now flooding her mind with lustful images of her and Garfield.

One where he has lifted her on the kitchen table with her legs spread and rubbing himself against her. Kissing up a storm. It was so strong she could almost really feel him. Almost. And it drove her mad. She groaned in frustration.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning the tower was filled with happiness and joy from Starfire and Robin, the usual happy Cyborg, grumpy Raven and a sleepy and animalistic Changeling. Robin wanted them to be at least at the table at 7 am on weekdays.

The alarm cried in the tower demanding attention. Robin ran to the computer coming out of the coffee table. The beautiful view was replaced with Hive members running into library. "Hive Five." Robin sneered staring at the screen. "Titans Go!"

* * *

Well there is chapter five. I'm thinking of working something of Slade in the next chapter. Please review. I promise the story will get better. I just need to fill in a few things.


End file.
